


Curiosity and Its Answer

by Percimmon



Series: Sanders Sides Vore Oneshots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: G/T, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Soft Vore, Vore, chewing mention, foodplay, interacting with stomach acids, pred!remus, prey!logan, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percimmon/pseuds/Percimmon
Summary: Some strange thoughts itch at Logan as he studies the digestive system, but one side in particular knows his answers to them and is willing to show them to him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Vore Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812931
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Curiosity and Its Answer

Moonlight shone around the small blue room as the clock struck twelve. There was a murmur downstairs in the living and, one by one, all the sides started to retire for the night. The mind palace was now much more peaceful and was quiet. Logan looked up from his book as he saw the sides head inside their rooms. He’d cooped himself up in his room all day, most of the time studying human anatomy, something Thomas took interest in. It was always fun learning something new and it could potentially help with Thomas’ health. He always encouraged them to make sure their health was in good condition and helped them form good habits. 

Logan happily continued to study, almost losing track of time. The sound of the other sides’ footsteps telling him it was time to sleep, though, he really wanted to continue to study. Perhaps he could stay up just another hour, at least to get through the chapter he was currently reading. It was about the digestive system and all its intricate organs that made it up. One part that was particularly interesting to him was, of course, the stomach. It was able to hold up to a maximum of 4 liters of food which was a massive amount compared to the actual size of a stomach. 

Once the noise from the footsteps started to die down, Logan looked out of his room, an idea popping into his head. Maybe he should read downstairs. Perhaps some toast and crofters would be nice. He hadn't eaten dinner yet anyway. And, as if on queue, his stomach grumbled, grumbling for something to eat. Well, now he had an excuse to read more past his bedtime. Gently, he bookmarked the page he was at, closed it, and headed downstairs into the living room with the book. 

A soft thump was heard as Logan placed the book onto the kitchen table. He looked through the cabinets, grabbing some bread and crofters. A toaster sat near the microwave on the counter and soon, he placed some bread in. He went back over into the living room, finding Remus sitting on the couch with a book in hand.

"Whatcha doing, nerdy wolverine?" Remus asked. 

"I'm studying the digestive system. It's quite fascinating. And you?" Logan asked, a bit surprised to see Remus reading at all.

"Oh, I'm just reading Fifty Shades of Grey. I really wonder how I've never read this book before!" They said, an excitedness in their voice.

When Logan looked more closely to the book, it indeed was Fifty Shades of Grey. It was quite appropriate for the side, even though they weren’t in his taste. He looked back over to the book he brought down on the table, and soon opened it back up to the page he stopped on. There was a diagram of the digestive system which listed all the parts of it. He traced a finger from the mouth down to the stomach. Suddenly, a disturbing thought came to his head. He imagined being swallowed down, able to see and feel the organ for himself, but he simply shook the thoughts away. Certainly, he didn’t want to act on the thoughts, right?

A ding from the toaster rang in the kitchen, getting Logan out of his sea of thoughts. Quickly, he retrieved the two toast from the toaster and started to spread some crofters onto them. He walked back over to the table where his book lay, and sat down. A crunch was heard when he ate one of the pieces of toast. Once again, he opened his book back up, reading through the chapter as he ate. Soon, though, the thoughts of being eaten came back to him. He tried to shake the thoughts out of his head once more, trying not to get distracted, but suddenly, it was the only thing on his mind. Desperately, he tried to focus on reading until Remus’ voice cut through his thoughts.

“You know, I can certainly smell your intrusive thoughts,” Remus started, “In fact, they sound delicious… But I certainly won’t play out those fantasies if you don’t want me to.”

Logan froze, his heart beating fast as he heard what Remus said.

“You- You can?” Logan asked.

“Why of course, teach! Actually, I’ve been wanting to try it for quite some time,” Remus said as he placed his book down.

Logan looked blankly into his book as he thought. He could simply keep pushing away the thoughts, but, in all honesty, he truly wanted to get a personal view and he’d be able to take notes and study the digestive system more closely. Plus, he knew simply ignoring the thoughts wouldn't get rid of them anyway.

"Well?" Remus said, "Let's try this?"

"Alright…" Logan said hesitantly, "But I need adequate time to take notes."

"Fine, but I want to eat you with some toast and crofters."

"Deal."

Remus soon walked over to Logan, and shrank him down to about two inches. Logan now sat in Remus' palms and looked up at him, surprised at just how tall they now were. He felt very small in comparison, his body barely bigger than their fingers. Suddenly, he felt himself roll onto the toast he hadn't eaten yet, his shirt now covered with jam. He licked some off his arm, humming at the taste. Looking up, he watched as Remus scooped up some crofters and spread it on his small body. The ground shook as the piece of toast was lifted up in the air up to their mouth. 

As Remus opened their mouth, Logan stared in awe at it. He took some mental notes on the way their tongue laid in their mouth and counted how many teeth they had. Their canines were much more fang-like as well. His heart raced as they suddenly bit down on the giant piece of toast and watched as they chewed and swallowed it down. The lump in their neck traveled down until it disappeared. Remus continued to eat the toast until all that was left was a jam smeared Logan. 

Remus' mouth watered in delight as he stared at Logan. They licked their lips and gently placed him in their mouth. As soon as Logan entered, he felt a warm breath wash him over. It felt almost cozy, despite being in _Remus’_ mouth. Gently, he pressed on their tongue, the pink muscle incredibly squishy. He squeaked when he was suddenly pressed up against the roof of their mouth, feeling the tongue lick him all over. It made him let out a chuckle or two, tickling him. Soon, he felt the tongue bring him down, all the jam now clean from his body. 

Logan looked around in awe at the sight, now that Remus was still. Nothing in their mouth seemed abnormal. Their tongue was the right length, the roof of their mouth in the right spot, but their teeth were sharp like a shark’s. They could certainly cause some damage if they bit on him, though he doubt they’d try. He crawled over down their mouth and looked down into the gaping hole that was their throat. Something about it was so captivating… Just being able to slide down into such a warm place. And it looked like he didn’t have to wait any longer as he was suddenly swallowed down head head first. 

Logan grumbled in annoyance but he simply just tried to take some more mental notes. He could feel a pressure from outside, squishing his tiny form into the flesh of the throat. The sensation of it moving him down was almost soothing. It massaged his entire body as he went down further and further. After a while, he felt the pressure go away. Remus’ heart pulsed nearby, shaking his body somewhat. Their breathing was rather loud too, but somehow sounded more chaotic and erratic. Suddenly, his head entered into a much larger space, what he assumed was their stomach. With one final push, he flopped down onto the soft floor.

There wasn’t much to see, the stomach covered in darkness, so instead, Logan opted to feel his way around. Gently, he pressed a hand into the stomach walls, feeling his hands push into the folds. Suddenly, the stomach rumbled all around him, making him tumble and sit down. Though, as he was about to get back up, a small pool of liquid touched his feet. Slowly, he slid down a bit more finally touching the piece of toast Remus ate. He blinked in surprise, now backing up. He knew it would probably be in here but finally seeing it was quite fascinating. Curiosity filled his mind with all sorts of ideas. The liquid, which he assumed was the acid, didn’t hurt him all that much. Plus, they were figments of Thomas’ imagination. He doubt something as imaginary as himself could physically get hurt, so he slowly eased himself back into the acid. 

Not a single ounce of it hurt Logan’s skin as he submerged half of his body into the liquid. Though the chewed up piece of toast floating by was a bit annoying, the warmth from the liquid was very calming for him. Suddenly, his eyes grew heavy as he listened to the stomach gurgle and groan. The folds embraced him, making him hum in delight at the feeling.

“Doing okay in there, teach?” Remus’ voice echoed through the stomach.

“Yes, it’s quite soothing being in here,” Logan started, “And the acids aren’t hurting me in the slightest.”

“I thought I’d be a bit more gentle this time,” they said. “Did you at least learn something? Take any juicy notes?”

At that, Logan’s face went red. He enjoyed this quite a bit. Or actually… a lot. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, something about this place was so calming and it made him want to stay, at least for the night. 

“Well…” Logan started, “It is quite comforting in here… Could… I stay here for the night? Just so I can take more notes.”

There was a silence between the two until Remus finally spoke.

“Of course you nerd, knock yourself out…” Remus said with a soft voice.

“Thank you… Remus,” Logan said with a yawn. 

He looked around again one last time and snuggled into the folds as his eyes closed, finally getting an answer to his itching thoughts and curiosity. 


End file.
